


How you’ll get the girl by Nathalie

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, F/M, Gabriel and Natalie?, Hawkmoth taking a break, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka is smooth, Mom Alya, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, We Are All Alya Césaire, Where is Hawkmoth, adrien is in love with marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: In to which Nathalie gives Adrien certain advises to ask out Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST EVER MIRACULOUS FANFICTION
> 
> I ACTUALLY HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE MAY. SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.

Chapter 1:

Today was the time, Plagg had convinced him to confess his love to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien felt very nervous, he didn’t know how to confess to her. The last time he had confessed, it was to ladybug and she had rejected him. 

It left a huge mark on him, he was a bit scared to tell his feelings to someone. He was so anxious that he would get hurt again. 

Adrien held a bouquet of pink roses as he reached at Marinette’s balcony as chat noir. It was Sunday night and most people are asleep and he was pawsitive that her parents are asleep so he was free to see his princess.

As expected Marinette was there laying down on her lounge chair. She looked half asleep but when she saw him her eyes widened.

“Chat noir?” She looked at him and clumsily fell on the floor as she stood up from the chair. As a gentlemen he quickly dropped his flowers and caught her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worry evident on his voice. 

“W-what are you doing in here?” She asks and backed away from him then crossed her arms. “Aren’t you suppose to be with ladybug?” 

“Not on duty.” He simply said “I wanted to see you.”

“Why’s that?” She asked 

“You ask too many questions, princess.” He chuckled and picked the bouquet he dropped and gave it to her. “These are for you.”

“Thank you.” She said and looked at him confused. 

Adrien sighed, if only he had the guts to give it to Marinette as himself and not on his alter ego. She wouldn’t be confused as to why he did that.

“So...” Marinette cleared her throat loudly interrupting his thoughts. “You-“

He bit his lip and looked at her shyly “I- well.. I’ll see you later!” 

Immediately he jumped and jumped using his baton till he reached to a building’s roof. He could have done that better instead he freaked and went away. 

“Claws out.” He sighed and plagg appeared and looked at him, annoyed.

“Kid, you said you’d tell her?” Plagg questioned him 

“I couldn’t.” He groaned then sat down “I feel like she would’ve rejected me.”

Plagg rolls his eyes “if only you k-“

“I’ll do it tomorrow as Adrien.” He promised “I’ll have a perfect plan.”

“What plan are we talking?” 

“Plan B.” He said “I talk to her and I’ll tell her I’m Cat Noir and explain why I gave the flowers.”

“Okay, kid.” Plagg says as he was munching a Camembert. “Hope it works.”

The next day, he woke up early to shower and change into a new pair of clothes. It was a good day, there wasn’t any akuma attacks. It was quite rare now for it to happen ever since what happened the past month. It’s has been 3 years since he became the cat noir. He was now 17 years old and his dad has been allowing him to go out more which was good.

“Adrien, you’re up early?” Natalie said, surprised as he arrived to the kitchen. Natalie was drinking a cup of coffee. “Would you like a coffee?”

“I’m fine but I’d like a cup of water.” He says and sat down and placed his hands on the kitchen counter. 

“Alright.” Natalie said 

“Natalie, have you tried confessing to someone?” He asks as he felt nervous again on going to the school. 

“No, not really.” She gave him a cup of water and Adrien took a sip “but when I was in 8th grade I-.”

“What happened?” He interrupted her

“Well, I kinda confessed to him accidentally by showing signs but at end when I told him he had said he already knew.”

“Did you ended up together?” He asked a bit hopeful

“He rejected me, he liked someone else that time.” She shrugged 

“Oh, that sucks.” Adrien frowned remembering ladybug rejecting him “What signs did you..?”

“I was...” She said but suddenly stopped “do you like someone, Adrien? Can it be that girl named marinette?”

“Y-yes.” He hesitated but instead he confirmed it “how did you know?”

Natalie just grinned “I can help you.. on how you’ll get the girl.”

“Really?” He smiled 

“Yes.” She said “First you have to talk to her a lot, make sure you’re very interested to what she is saying.”

“I-I have done that.” Adrien says

“Just do it again but make it a bit obvious that you like her.” She explained “make sure to touch her.”

“Touch her?” His face reddened 

“Not that!” Natalie shook her head, a bit disappointed but then she remembered she was talking to a teenager “make sure to touch her hands, shoulders or arms from time to time.”

“Why?” 

“Trust me, she- Girls likes attention.” Natalie said and Adrien nodded. 

“Okay.” He said and looked at clock it was almost time for his first subject “I have to go now.”

“Alright, good luck.” She said 

According to Plagg, he wore too much perfume. But he disagreed saying he had to smell extra good today. As Gorilla dropped him off in front of the school he sighed and went out of the car. He saw his best friend Nino with his girlfriend Alya. He waved at them and they waved back.

“Adrien, my man.” Nino said “is it just me or your hair looks extra neat today?”

“Nah.” Alya studied him and he just shrugged 

“I wanted to try out a new style.” He easily said “where’s marinette?”

“The usual.” Alya said “she probably slept in.”

“Missed her?” Nino grinned at him 

“No.” He hesitated, the truth was Adrien was dying to see her. 

“You aren’t really good at lying, agreste.” Alya raised her eyebrow 

“I have to agree with her, man.” Nino said 

“I guess I do, she’s a friend.” He mentally cringed “I always miss my friends.”

Alya rolled her eyes and Nino just chuckled totally not buying his explanation. Just for a few minutes, the bell rang and together they went to their classroom. 

Adrien mentally prepared himself for their first subject which was calculus. As the teacher started to speak, entering the room and hurriedly went to her seat which was next to alya. He caught her looking at him for a brief second but she immediately looked at their teacher and apologised for being late. 

Marinette’s seat was at the back so he couldn’t look at her even if he wanted to. Adrien couldn’t breathe, he was quite nervous now that she was here near him. 

Chill Adrien, he thought 

Adrien calmed himself down mentally and decided to listen to what the teacher was discussing. An hour after the lecture, it was time for the next subject so he had prepared another notebook to write notes with.

“Mari, do you mind if I seat next to alya?” Nino asked her and he could hear marinette saying yes quietly. He mentally prepared himself again, he could finally look at her. Adrien felt marinette sat next to him and he felt himself smiling. 

“Hi marinette.” He looked at her and she yelped to the sudden interaction. He mentally groaned at himself for scaring her.

“A-adrien.” She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m good.” He replied “how’s your weekend?” 

“Weird.” She looked away “an unexpected guest went to visit my house yesterday evening.”

“Who?” He asks

“Cat noir.” She said and frowned a bit “he gave me flowers which is quite weird.”

“Maybe, he likes you?” Adrien suggested 

“I don’t think so.” She says “besides I like somebody else.”

“You do?” He gave her a small smile “who might that be.”

Marinette’s face reddened and she looked away “I can’t tell you that besides he’s-“

Luka, he thought and frowned 

The teacher arrived and immediately Adrien jerked off his body and looked at the teacher who greeted them a good morning. After a couple minutes, Adrien decided to lean into marinette who stiffened. 

she obviously doesn’t like me, he sighed

Adrien sat properly even if he didn’t really want to. It pains him to think about it but his mind had drifted off to sad scenarios of him getting rejected yet again. Once again, he felt quite depressed that he needed to get out but he couldn’t afford that. Adrien had to take notes for the subject so that he wouldn’t get a low score on this class.

It was lunch time when alya told them that they’d go to this new restaurant nearby. He eventually agreed, he loved tasting new food and marinette would be there. He felt excited but excused himself first to give plagg his Camembert.

“Thanks, kid.” He says and started to much on the stinky cheese.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at his kwami, after a few minutes of plagg loving his camembert he returned to his group of friend who was patiently waiting for him.

“Monkey business?” Nino questioned 

“No, more like a litter business.” He jokes and nino just chuckled while the girls rolled their eyes. 

“Alright, lets go.” Alya says and they began to walk.

Adrien immediately wore his sunglasses and beanie to avoid some attention to the public. He fixed his brown leather jacket just to make sure he didn’t look like himself. 

“Y-you adorable look.” Marinette had told him she was asking along side with him while alya and nino were at their front, holding hands. “I meant you look adorable!”

He blushed “thank you, I don’t look like me?”

“A bit.” She says and she placed her fingers near his ears and tucked his loose blonde hair in the beanie. “There, now you look a weirdo, I mean not really a weirdo more like a stranger dressing weird.”

“Alright.” He laughed and placed his arms around Marinette’s shoulders. She laughed with him. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Alya looked back at them 

“None of your business.” She said and stuck a tongue out at her. Marinette leaned in closer to him, she was almost cuddling him which made him giddy.

“You look very comfortable there, Adrien.” Alya pointed out which made marinette look up at him and she looked very small and cute. 

“I am.” He said while looking at her lovingly

She has a freckle nearby her left eye, he noted 

“Alright, lovebirds.” Alya just chuckled “we are here.” 

Marinette looked away her cheeks tinted with red pigment like roses. She looked very beautiful and so perfect. Adrien wanted to see that reaction every now and then. Damn, he was a sucker for her. 

He removed his arms around her and proceeded to hold her hand as they went in the new restaurant. They sat down on the table for four a bit far from the window and most customers in the restaurant was a mix of professionals and students. Adrien took of his sunglasses and looked at marinette right across him. She was seated next to alya who was looking at the menu and she was just sitting there looking at the unique design of the restaurant. Nino beside him was ranting about how they don’t serve his favorite food which was burgers. 

“No offense babe but this restaurant will definitely not serve those oily things.” Alya told him 

“I wanted to have burgers.” He frowned “but I guess I’ll have to try this pasta.”

“I think I’ll have olive pizza.” Adrien spoke

“Ditto.” Marinette spoke “but with sausage”

“Alright, lets order up.” Alya used the tablet provided by the restaurant to enter their meals. “Your drinks?”

“Pepsi.” Nino said “with ice.”

“I’ll have a blue lemonade.” Marinette says while looking at the tablet with interest 

“I’ll just have water.” Adrien sighs, he couldn’t have carbonated drinks which could affect his diet. 

While they were waiting for the meals Adrien found himself shamelessly staring at marinette who was texting someone with her phone. Hopefully, it wasn’t luka he knows that he liked her and marinette maybe liked him back. 

Adrien has observed that whenever marinette was around luka. She had always laughed and even jokes around. Whenever she was with him, marinette rarely does it. 

Alya was also using her phone while Nino was eating the fries the restaurant had offered for free for some reasons. At a swift second, alya had took a picture of Adrien looking at marinette and he panicked for a bit but was unable to stop her. 

Marinette cleared her throat and she looked a bit red “I’m bored.” 

“We should play a little game.” Alya suggested and grinned evilly.

“Okay” Nino nodded 

“I’m up for it.” He said 

“This game is called hot seat.” Alya said “so wherever this arrow as you can see here on my phone lands on a name, we will get to question anything we want for them.”

Adrien gulped but nodded 

“Who wanna back out?” Alysa asked

“I’m no coward, I will not back out.” Nino stated 

Marinette just shrugged “let’s start.”

The waited till the arrow landed on Nino’s name.

“We get to ask him questions.” Alya said “one per person, I’ll start. Nino, if you get to live with me..will you?”

“Yes, of course.” Nino smirked “I’d love to spend the whole day kissing you.”

“My turn.” Adrien interrupted “when’s the wedding?”

Nino chuckled “tomorrow?”

“Please we are still 17.” Alya rolled her eyes “we’ll have to get married when we are 21 besides that’s like the proper age to do it.”

“Whatever you want, babe.” Nino shrugs 

“My turn, if you were single and havent’ met alya yet who would you have date in our room?” She asks 

“Honestly, none.” Nino says “it wouldn’t feel right.”

“Aw babe.” Alya cooed and turned to Adrien “I’ll sit with my boyfriend so shoo.”

“Okay.” He stood up and went to sit next to marinette. 

“Okay Agreste, do you like...”she briefly looked at marinette “ someone right now?”

His face reddened “well.. maybe.”

“Do we know her?” Nino asks 

“Again, maybe.”

“Is she from our school?” Marinette spoke 

“Maybe.” Adrien looked at her and gave her a small smile. He felt his heart skipped a bit when Marinette mimicked his smile. 

“Hmm.” Alya hummed like she was putting somethings on her mind. 

“Babe, your turn.” Nino says “how many kids do you wanna have?”

“Three.” She says “so that our house wouldn’t be quiet.”

“Besides being a reporter, what other professions would you like?” Marinette turned away from him and faced her best friend 

“Journalist.” 

“What’s your dream car?” Adrien asks 

“Tesla.” she clapped her hands “now that I thought of it. I can’t wait to get my drivers license.”

“Alright, mari your turn.” Nino says but was interrupted when their food was served.

“Oh wow this is delicious.” Adrien noted as he munched on his pizza 

“I know right.” Marinette hummed

“I can’t believe our classes are cancelled for the afternoon and we just arrived here.” Nino groaned, they were in front of the school entrance. 

“Well, what do we do now?” Alya asks 

“I’d like to play some video games, you dudes wanna come?” Nino says

“I’d love to but my dad seems to be notified that there aren’t classes and has reschedule my photoshoot..now.”Adrien sighed 

“That sucks.” Marinette says

“We’ll see you tomorrow then Adrien.” Alya says “good luck.”

Photoshoot was a bore but Adrien maintained his professionalism. Gorilla was sitting down nearby the car while Natalie was talking to the photographer. He was changing into a new set of new Agreste clothing line it was a pair of blue shirt and black silk pants his fathers signature brand was embroidered on the right upper part of the shirt. It looked nice on his opinion and when he wore the shirt it was very comfortable. The pants on the other hand felt weird maybe he wasn’t just used to the silky feeling on his skin. 

He did a couple of poses when the photographer told him to take a break. He went to get a cup of water and took a sip. He looked around and sat down on a folding chair prepared for him. It was the other models turn to pose and he simply watched them. 

“How did it go?” Natalie who sat beside him had asked 

“The silk pants was very uncomfortable but don’t tell that to my father.” He says 

“I meant with miss dupain-cheng.” She says 

“Oh, it went well.” He remembered that time where marinette had cuddled him close while they walking towards the restaurant “at first she wasn’t very comfortable but later on she just.. she reciprocated it.”

“Of course, she will.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.”

They arrived home around midnight and he felt very tired that he skipped dinner. He went directly to his room and changed into his pyjamas. After some tome, Natalie had come in and brought him some fruits.

“You’d have to eat this, Adrien.” She says “your fathers had ask me to bring it here.”

“Can you bring me some Camembert?” Adrien asks remembering Plagg complaining how he ran out of stock.

“Okay.” Natalie says and went to fetch some cheese.

She went back in with a tray of camembert and placed it next to the bowl of fruits. She sat down on the couch. 

“The next thing you have to do is flirt with her shamelessly.” She said and Adrien eyes widened. “What? You want me to stop giving you some advice?”

“N-no.” Adrien stuttered “I’m just shocked I thought..”

“You’ll only have to do the first step?” Natalie had laughed at him softly “there are a lots of steps Adrien.”

“Oh okay.” He nodded 

“You need some examples on how to flirt o-“ she asks him

“I’ll manage.” Adrien smiled at her “thank you.”

That night he couldn’t fall asleep so he decided to transform to chat noir and have an evening stroll. He had messaged ladybug to meet him up if she wanted to at their usual meeting place. 

When he arrived she was there sitting down at the edge of the building, looking at the Eiffel Tower. She looked lovely and she was humming a song he didn’t recognized. 

“M’lady.” He says and sat down next to her

“Chaton.” She says “it has been a peaceful month which is odd, don’t you think?”

“Maybe hawkmoth is having a vacation.” He shrugged 

“For a month?” She asks “that’s quite a long vacation.”

“We never know.” He spoke “it’s been weeks since the last time I saw you.” 

“You’re exaggerating.” She rolled her eyes “we saw each other last week.”

“For a brief moment!” He says “you had to go home.”

“It was 1 am.” She said “besides I was patrolling for 3 hours and you decided to show up to the last minute.”

“You didn’t tell me!” He argued 

“I didn’t?” She grinned enjoying that they were bickering. “I’ll tell you the next time, kitty.”

“You better tell me, bugaboo.” He smiled at her 

“How’s your life?” She asks

“It’s been boring without you.” He says “we used to have some akuma attacks for the past few years.”

“I get you.” She nods “it’s like my body isn’t used to the unexpected break we are having.”

“Yeah.” He chuckles “but really I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She says and lay her head to his shoulder. 

They listened to the busy city whilst watching the beautiful Eiffel Tower, glowing. They didn’t really know what to tell each other both of their presence was enough. Adrien smiled remembering that if this had happened a few years ago they’d have to hang out for awhile because of the time limit. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks

“I just remember those times when we couldn’t control our De transformations” He laughed slowly “we had to rush out.” 

“Ah, those days.” She chuckles “at least, right now we could hang out a lot.”

“Still no plan of revealing our identities?” He looked at her and she looked up at him. 

“We still haven’t defeated him.” She said and gave him a sad smile 

“It’s been a month and I thought maybe..” He looked away “we could.”

“Someday, kitty.” 

“Indeed, someday.”

Adrien woke up quite late, when he arrived to his classroom, he was late. He could see marinette looking at him and gave him a small smile. He faced the teacher and apologized for being late, he was then granted to attend classes and Adrien had to promise not to be late again. 

He sat down to his chair and realized nino wasn’t there. He was too busy looking at marinette that he hadn’t noticed. He quickly opened his phone to text his best friend where he was. 

After a few couple minutes, Nino replied that he had something to attend do specifically an internship of a record label he had been dying to join to. He felt proud for his friend and congratulated him. 

It was lunch break when he watched marinette went to alya, alix, juleka and rose to talk about something. He sat down on his table waiting for them to finish their chitchat. He then started to notice what marinette had worn today, pink shirt, dark jeans and her hair was tied up on a pony tail. She looked beautiful as always and he couldn’t help but longed for her as what he had felt before towards ladybug. 

“Cmon lets go, Adrien is waiting.” Marinette said his name and he felt his heart flutter. 

“Hi ladies.” He greeted them and they said hellos. Together, they went towards the cafeteria. He walked alongside with marinette who was a bit silent. 

“You look very beautiful today.” He spoke “not that you always don’t, you just looked extra beautiful today.”

“T-thanks.” She stuttered “you look good too.”

“Thank you.” He blushed and smiled a bit

“You’re welcome.” She says and looked at him. Her was a bit red and she had reciprocated his smile. 

When they arrived they sat down to a vacant table. Sadly, Juleka and rose went to seat beside marinette and he was sitting with Alya and alix who was asking him to fetch them some food. 

After Adrien had given them their respective food. His mind drifted off to the first he felt a liking towards Marinette. It was almost two months ago with it happened.

_Adrien was in front of her and he couldn’t understand why his heart is beating frantically. It was just Marinette, his very good friend. But there he was getting lost at those blue eyes of hers. It reminded him of ladybug but lately he felt drawn to Marinette._

_It was afternoon, their classes just finished and Alya dragged him along with Marinette to the lockers to supposedly ‘talk’ but Marinette was just standing in front of him looking like she was about to die. She was adorable though, her face was red and mouth was slightly open._

_“Marinette?” He spoke and she looked panicked again. “Are you-okay?”_

_“I-I you look okay no no you look purrfect I mean I’m ok.” She stuttered adorably and Adrien laughed at that cat pun._

_Maybe I should use that on ladybug.. he had thought_

_“You’re funny.” He says “what is it that you’re gonna say?”_

_“Well..I.” She gulps “do you wannahangoutwithmetommorow?”_

_He was cut off with my daydream about her. Marinette looked at him, nervously and she looked like she was gonna die. She then spoke some more incoherent words and Adrien looked at her fondly. Her friend, alya was just chuckling. She was doing her weird hand gestures which made him laugh silently._

_ “Do you want to go out with me? I mean with  our friends we are catching a movie.” She finally calmed herself down “I was hoping you’d come it would be more enjoyable if you were there.” _

“ _Girl, did you just say nino and I are boring?” Alya peaked at them and returned from she was hiding from._

_“Well.” Marinette tucked some of her loose hair behind her ears and looked at him with her beautiful eyes._

_Adrien felt his face reddened to the gesture and looked away._

_“Yeah sure.” He had managed to speak and marinette did clapped her hands which made him look back at her. She looked very h_ appy _that it made him happy too_ _._

“Earth to Agreste” Alya wave her hands in front of him which distracted his daydream.

“Marinette asked me to tell you that-“

“Does she need the juice thing again?” Adrien asked curiously

“Yeah, actually, how did you know that?” Alya raised an eyebrow

“Well, you always talked a lot about it for the past couple weeks.” He shrugged 

“Hm I guess so.” She nodded “anyways, you were zoning off when I came here. Thinking about marinette?”

“No.” He unsuccessfully lied yet again which made Alya laugh at him. 

“When are you planning to ask her out?” She questioned

“Well.” He scratched the back of his neck out of habit. “I don’t know yet.”

“You can just ask her out, you know anytime.” Alya says “also you have a competition so you better do it quickly.”

“I-I have a competition??” Adrien’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah.” She chuckles “You better do it quickly or you’ll lose mari to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelled Nathalie wrong I’m sorry 😭


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just building up some plot for this and additional notes to make things a bit more interesting. This chapter will focus more into the development of Adrien and his father’s relationship.

His lady was ahead of him, quite energetic for someone who reasoned that she had chores to do resulting in making her late during patrol night. Chat wonders sometimes how Ladybug handles everything so smooth but then again she is The Ladybug. 

The cold air brushed through his skin making him shiver. Making him almost trip while leaping from rooftops to another. It wasn’t noticed. 

“I find it weird. you being this quiet,” Ladybug comments, her voice a bit hoarse “Just saying.”

“Just thinking a lot,” He replies immediately as he glanced at his lady who was worriedly looking at him.

Chat immediately thoughts of Marinette and how he’s worried about his mysterious competition. He wanted to tell Ladybug obviously but that would break off their secret identities. 

He continued “Nothing serious though.”

She pauses for a moment and then asks “Do you want to rest? There’s no signs of Akumas anyways.” 

“Sure,” He agrees as they stopped to sit down on a random roof. 

Chat began to hum while watching the Eiffel Tower glowing magically which made him nostalgic again of the older days. 

“What’s up?” Ladybug asks him, her gaze making him a bit nervous but also comfortable in some ways. 

“I’ve been thinking about this person saying some things,” He said “It’s been bothering me. I don’t know what to do.”

Chat thinks this competition of his was probably Luka or worse a person he doesn’t know of. 

“What did your friend tell you?” His partner asks softly.

“Just about-“ He pauses and looks at Ladybug who’s face full of worry “If I do tell you it might give you a huge clue of who I am and also it’s really okay, bug ”

“It’s been bothering you and I’m worried,” She frowns “but yeah you’re right.”

“Yeah.” He sighs loudly and stretches his arms upwards.

A wave of silence washed over them. It wasn’t awkward or anything as he perceives but the topic of not being able to share things to his partner is sad which made the air much more colder. 

“I’m really glad that we could patrol tonight.” Chat speaks up

“Me too,” She nods.

He glanced at her, a small smile forming on his lips to which she reciprocated and her blue bell eyes glimmered. Chat couldn’t help but admire her. 

“Hey, I know I said about this before but Hawkmoth”

“Hawkmoth,” Chat nods, right, their enemy who’s been gone for weeks “I really do think he’s planning something big and we better get ready for it.”

“Possibly,” She starts to play with her fingers, a nervous tick “It worries me that we are slacking off but we aren’t, right?”

“No,” He shakes his head “we have been patrolling for seven hours straight for three days and we always do our little workouts before that.”

Chat continues “Also, I read an article about us working way too meowch even though hawkmoth hasn’t attacked for weeks.”

“They can’t blame us,” Ladybug chuckles “we love this city too much and we are super dedicated”

“Yeah,” He grins “Also, funny thing, Alya has been making way too much Ladynoir content.” 

His partner coughs out of the blue “Y-you know her, she’s a hardcore shipper as she calls it.”

“Huh.” He laughs “I swear like just for today there was like 5 articles about us.”

“Have you- read through it?”

“I haven’t,” He thought for a moment, it was unusual that his lady was talking about this with him “maybe, I will later.”

“I suggest you don’t.” She quickly says somewhat like she was in relief “It’s weird.”

“Okay?” He tilts his head 

“Anyways, I gotta go.” Ladybug stands up “Tons of homework.”

“Oh right!” He stands up getting his baton “same, thanks for reminding.”

“No problem.” She chuckles “see you.”

“See you.”

That night, Adrien was hesitating to check the blogs because it was killing his curiosity. But after tons of self arguments with himself he decides not to. 

Plagg on the other hand was annoyed that he hadn’t checked it. He reasons that he trusts Ladybug’s judgement about the blogs which were weird. 

“Just eat your Camembert.” Adrien says annoyed by the kwami “Also, I’m- should I ask Nathalie about what to do?”

“What about?”

“The Marinette situation.” He says a bit panicked.

“Just ask her out, geez.” The kwami rolled his eyes.

“I can’t.” He sighs exasperated “just do that.”

“Are you scared that you’ll do bad or are you scared that she’ll reject you?” 

“B-both?”

“Just ask her out.” He emphasizes every word. 

Adrien jumped towards his bed, his face hitting on his soft pillow. He ignores what Plagg had told him to do. It was probably a bad idea to do that without doing the detailed right plan thing.

“You have homework.” Plagg reminds him “So don’t sleep yet.”

“I know,” he muffles.

The next day, he had made sure to wake up very early to do some final editing on his papers. His kwami was still asleep so he had decided to snuck into the kitchen to drink some water and secretly eat a croissant. His favorite food of all time.

Adrien quickly snuck up back to his room to take a shower and changed into a new set of clothes. His kwami, Plagg was of course still asleep but with the stinky Camembert on his side this time. Adrien finds it adorable and gross. 

He quietly thinks that he had to change his bed sheets every week. He didn’t want that scent to stick on him. It would probably gross out Marinette. 

Speaking of Marinette, he wonders what she was doing right now. Probably still asleep and dreaming about- or perhaps she might be awake and doing her homework last minute. 

Cute, he thinks. 

“What’s got you all smiling?” Plagg asks holding out his Camembert about to devour it while still laying on the bed. 

“Nothing.” 

A sudden knock on his door interrupted his kwami from savoring the cheese. Adrien gestured to Plagg to hide in his usual place.

“Good morning, Adrien.” Nathalie opens the door “Your father has requested for you to join him for breakfast.”

His eyes widened “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Adrien ended up sitting across from his father as per usual but there was some difference such as there were lots of food being served unlike before and his father was smiling at him. 

“Good morning, my son,” his dad greeted him

“Father.” He simply replies 

“How was your class yesterday?”

“It was great.” 

Adrien decides to pick the trois croissants out of other options and places it on his plate. He glanced at his father and noticed him choosing eggs and sausages which is unusual. His father never eats during breakfast; he only drinks coffee or smokes. 

“What time will your classes end?” His father asks

“4:30 but I’m not yet sure if our last professor would show up.” He explains “why?”

“I wanted to bring you to this cool shop.” 

Adrien was so weirded out by his father. He turned to Nathalie who was just holding back her laugh. 

“Cool Shop, you say?”

“It has those anime shows you like.” He states “and those mangas.”

“How did-“

“Adrien, your father looks into your financial accounts.” Nathalie reminded him.

“We’ll go there.” Gabriel smiles a bit “After your classes.”

He honestly didn’t know what to feel weird or elated. His father was finally giving him the attention he had always wanted. 

“Okay, father.” Adrien smiles as he devours one whole croissant. 

Adrien went to school gleaming, he even hugged his bodyguard goodbye. When he went out from his car most of his classmates were just talking with their friends. Marinette as per usual hasn’t arrived though her house was literally just there. 

“Okay, I just read this amazing fan fiction of Ladynoir.” He heard the passing group say “It was recommended by the Alya Blog.” 

“Between Us?” The other said

“No, it was Rendezvous,” The girl said excitedly “I feel like it’s happening because lately Chat and Ladybug are hanging out even though Hawkmoth hasn’t attacked us for weeks.”

“You’re right!” They squealed which made Adrien look away from them “I feel like they’re secretly together.”

If it weren’t for his crush on Marinette he would totally be flustered on that thought. Though, he still has feelings for ladybug his focus was on the other blue haired girl.

“I bet, also I noticed that ladybug on those pictures from the blog has been making hearty eyes on chat noir.” They continued talking

“What,” He muttered and looked back at those girls who screamed when they saw him. 

Adrien notes on the back of his mind that he would totally check it out later. The girls who were obviously his fans ran towards where he was standing and asked for photos and autographs.

“Thank you, Adrien.” The girl says “Can I hug you?”

“Sure,” He grins and opens his arms.

The girl engulfed him into a bear hug which was so comfortable that he melted into it. It had been quite a while since he had received a bear hug. 

If only it was Marinette, he thought

“My turn,” The other girl who’s name was Louise said.

“Getting comfy there, bro,” Nino's voice made him jump a bit which made the girls giggle. 

“Hi,” He greets his friend and turns back to the girls to wave goodbye.

“You’re early again,” Nino comments “you look happier, did something happen?”

“My father asked me to hang out with him later.” 

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, it’s weird of him but I’m happy that finally he’s doing dad things,” Adrien laughs breathlessly.

“I’m so happy for you, dude,” Nino pats his right shoulder.

“You’re early today,” He commented and started to look around “Is Alya here?”

“No, she’s at Marinette’s,” He replies “She will be there for awhile cause Mari had asked her for some comfort food.”

“Is Marinette okay?” 

“She isn’t feeling well,” His friend replies “Alya just texted me that so I don’t really know what’ kind of unwell it is.”

“Okay, Maybe we should pay her a visit,” He suggests feeling a bit worried for the girl and maybe also an excuse to see her.

“Maybe, I’ll text Alya,” Nino agrees and brought out his phone 

Alya had told them not to come which disappointed Adrien a bit because he was worried. Nevertheless, he surely had forgotten about his other plans with his father so the rejection was fine. 

Maybe, he would pay her a visit later as Chat Noir. 

Right now, his father was bringing him to another city. Bobigny to be precise which was a bit far. Gorilla was driving them there fast so they’d reach before it closes.

His father was on his phone playing a game like any normal parents would do but it is pretty weird because he doesn’t play phone games months ago.

“So, Father,” He starts to say, “Where did you find this cool store?”

“I found it on Instagram.” Gabriel looked at him a bit then returned to playing his game “It was advertised.”

“You have an Instagram?” He gaped at him

“Yeah and I did follow you, Son.” His father chuckles, “Also you never interact with your fans there, so you should.”

“You stalked me?” Adrien gasp in surprise

“I’m your dad so it’s okay.” The old man shrugs.

“Well yeah but.” He stammered, he assumed his dad might have seen his embarrassing posts about Ladybug appreciation month. 

“So, you have a crush on ladybug huh?” His father coughs

“no,” he denies immediately 

“Oh, this Marinette girl then?” 

“How did you know?” He felt his chest caving in.

“Nathalie might have told me and besides you always like her photos.”

“What?” He crosses his arms.

“Also you comment a lot.” His father stopped playing the game and opened his photos to show the evidence he had gathered.

“Dad.” He felt his face flushed when he had seen a cringe comment he had made after crushing her. 

Gabriel decided to buy him whatever he wanted that day as an apology for invading his privacy too much. 

“I’m quite sure I’ve seen those figurines on your cabinets.” His dad said out of observation.

“This is a new edition.” Adrien explains “Also anything I wanted, right?”

His father nodded “Adrien, I have something important to talk with you about.”

“What is it?”

“I wanted to say sorry for not being a good father to you for years,” Gabriel huffed and switched his attention to a Titan figurine. “The death of your mother has greatly devastated me so I tried to do something for the both of us and I failed to be there for you out of my selfishness. I failed to see how you were dealing with it.”

They walked to another aisle as his father continued to talk, his voice a bit hoarse “This thing I did made a huge boundary between us and It saddens me because I did promise Emilie that I would take care of you and.. be a good father to you.”

“Father,” Adrien felt a lump on his throat “I understand, it’s in the past now and I forgive you for everything you have done.”

His father gave him a sad smile “I wish it was easy to tell you the things I have done. Perhaps, someday I will tell you but for now. what else would you want to buy?”

“Good question.” 

Later that night, when he was finally done admiring his newly purchased figurines and  
boxes of mangas. Adrien never felt this happiness for years. 

But then his mind drifted back to what his Father had told him early at the shop. The thing he had done had made Adrien quite curious to what his father had done that he was so guilty of. 

Adrien quietly thinks maybe he did some magic or smuggled some illegal things but it didn’t really make sense. His father's eyes were teary that time that maybe he did something really horrible like killing? 

He immediately erased that thought off from his mind because his father wouldn’t do something that horrible. 

Adrien sat down and sighed making his kwami look at him.

“What’s up?” Plagg asks

“Just thinking.”

“About your love?” The kwami said in a teasing tone 

His mind then drifted to Marinette whom he remembers was feeling unwell. 

Earlier, he had thought of paying her a visit so maybe to visit the girl he would’ve made an excuse to do so. Maybe, he could not coincidentally give her different types of medicines? Or Maybe, he will just give her figurine or perhaps a manga for her to read.

“Just give her that.” Plagg points out a random manga about gambling he had bought last year. 

“You sure, she’ll like that?” 

“She’d like anything you’d give her.” Plagg shrugs and floats towards him “either from you or chat noir.”

“What?” He arches an eyebrow.

“You heard what I said,” Plagg smiles like he knows a secret “Tikki and I have been talking so.”

“I’m confused,” He looked down on the ground. “The last time I did visit her as Chat she was weirded out that it bothered her so why do you say that?”

“She was just shocked that you did that.”

“True,” he agrees and looked up at his Kwami who was still smiling “but-“

“Shush,” Plagg rolled his eyes “Stop being annoying and wrap that or something, kid.”

“I was planning to just give it to her directly and not wrap it.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Adrien ended up wrapping it up for some reasons because Plagg had insisted. After doing so he transformed to chat noir and slipped out from his window and quietly used his baton to travel.

It was still early at noon so he would have the time to hang out with Marinette for a couple of hours or maybe minutes if he wouldn’t chicken out before meeting up with Ladybug later. 

When he arrived he landed on her balcony quietly and placed the wrapped manga on the folding chair. Chat notices that there were some noises downstairs. He assumes Alya did visit her again along with the other girls.

While waiting, he decides to text ladybug from his spare phone reminding her they’d have to patrol later tonight. To his surprise he received an immediate reply saying k. 

It took 10 minutes until Marinette’s room was finally silent so Chat made sure before going down by the window that there were no people nearby. After checking he knocked on her window loud enough for her to hear it. 

He awaits until Marinette who was flushed opens it then gasps upon seeing him. 

“Hey princess,” He greets as he hides the wrapped gift behind his back.

“Chat?” 

“The one and only,” Chat Noir laughs awkwardly.

“What are you?” She stammers then pauses for a while “Never mind, come in.”

He gladly jumps inside and presents his gift to her. “A present for you!”

“Thank you?” She tilted her head in confusion as she held the gift “What’s this for?”

“Nothing, I just thought about giving you something.” He smoothly reasons out.

“Okay.” Marinette looked down on the gift then at him. “You’ve been giving me gifts every time you visit me.”

“Yeah.” He chuckles “I do like giving gifts.”

“I see.” 

Marinette sat down on her little couch and sneezed. “So what brought you here, Chat?”

“Just wanted to see your pretty face, Princess,” He mentally gives himself a pat for being smooth. 

Marinette face flushed even more “Thank you, I’m actually sick right now so I don’t think you’re-”

“No, you really look pretty,” Chat Noir truthfully comments “Should I get you something? Medicines? Comfort Foods?”

“Alya did give me everything I wanted already,” She gestured at the table filled with Ramen and a couple drinks. “but thank you for offering.”

“I’ll keep you company then,” He casually sits down on the couch “Fancy a game?”

“I’d like to but I’m dizzy so I can’t really play well,” Marinette groans “I wonder how I got sick, I don’t even know where I got this bug.”

“Maybe, you worked too hard,” He hums “from studying and doing your hobbies.”

“Probably.” 

Marinette coughs “so, don’t you have any patrols with ladybug right now?”

“It’s still early,” Chat looked at the wall clock “trying to get rid of me already?”

“We can’t do anything right now because I’m sick,” She says “Unless you want to read some comics with me? Alya recommended me some new ones.”

“Sure, anything for the princess.” 

They sat in front of the huge computer screen. It turns out the comics Alya had recommended is a Ladynoir Comic. On his end, he felt quite awkward because he was Chat Noir meanwhile Marinette was staring at it confused.

“She told me it was about some gangsters,” Marinette sighs “Unless this is a fanfiction.”

“Guessing by the Cover of it,” He observes the ridiculous guns his comic version has strapped on his belt “It is a fanfiction. I look so cool.”

“You own way too many guns,” She chuckles “This isn’t realistic.”

“Hey! I can carry those guns,” He pouts “I’ve been building up muscles.”

Chat Noir flexed his muscles to an unimpressed Marinette. He wiggles his eyebrows for an effect but it just made the girl roll her eyes. 

“Touch it,” He suggests 

“No,” She immediately denies “So, do you wanna read this?”

“I don’t mind,” He shrugs “It’s up to you.”

“Let’s check the first chapter and if it’s good then we’ll read it.”

“Okay.”

It turns out the story was very interesting, It showcases a traumatized chat noir living in an abusive environment. This then had affected his moral values and how he deals with things. On the other hand, Ladybug was a self made gangster, her backstory is still unknown.

“The way they portrayed m’lady is super cool,” He admires her character design “like how she really is.”

Marinette agrees “I feel like the hidden plot twist for this is that Ladybug is actually the boss of the horde,”

“Me too,” He hums “It would be epic, if that theory were true.” 

While they were reading a sudden thought came to his mind “Marinette, when was the last time you checked your temperature?”

She turns her head towards him with a confused look “I don’t remember.”

“We should check it,” He suggests “And also you have to take your medicine, Princess.” 

“Geez, chill mom,” Marinette jokingly says 

“Where did you put it?”

“I can get it myself,”

“No, I’ll get it,” He crosses his arms “Where did you place it?”

“It should be by my drawers,”

“Got it!”

Chat Noir carefully hands her the pills and holds the thermometer up “Drink that up first then I’ll check your temperature.”

“What are you? My nurse?” Marinette chuckles but drinks the pills anyway.

“Yes, I am,” He grins “Now open up your mouth.”

“Okay,”

“99 degrees Fahrenheit,” He looks at the small screen after the beeping “It’s pretty high.”

“It’s better,” She notes “Around morning it was around 100 I guess you can say I was pretty hot that time.”

Chat Noir couldn’t help but laugh at the joke, Marinette had a smug smile plastered on her face. 

Hours had passed when Chat Noir realized that he might be late for the patrol. So he quickly said his goodbyes and sprinted out from her window. 

At the Patrol, Ladybug had informed him that she wouldn’t be able to make it due to personal reasons. So Chat decided to patrol for two hours and went immediately back home.

After he transformed back to his civilian self, there was suddenly a knock on the door. He immediately jumped toward his bed and grabbed the book he had placed on his bed side while Plagg hid somewhere. 

“Come in!” He yells

His father enters his room with a neutral expression. Adrien hadn’t expected his father to visit him during this time. “Father, why are you here?”

“Just came in to check on you,” He slowly walked towards the couch nearby his bed then sat down “Isn’t that what Dads do?”

“To their infant kids,” Adrien arches an eyebrow “I’m already 17 so there’s no need.”

Truthfully, he was really happy that his father was doing this but visiting him late at night was a no. A sudden flash of pain was present on his face and immediately he felt a bit sorry for him. 

He continues “It’s okay though, Dad. I’m happy that you're checking up on me.”

Gabriel flashes a small smile “I heard from Gorilla that you have some problem, specifically about Marinette?”

“Yes, wait, Gorilla knows?” Adrien stammers, He could imagine Plagg laughing at him right now.

“He told me you were being painfully obvious,” His father chuckles. “Besides, He catched on when you kept asking him to drop you off at the bakery.”

“Is this why you’re here? To tease me about it?” Adrien covered his face with both of his hands. 

“No actually I wanted to tell you about How I met your mother,” Gabriel lets out a deep breath “There was a time when she told me that she wanted to tell you about it but now that she’s not here. I wanted to tell you about it.”

He continues “The first time I met her It was different, a good one. I was considering going out with this girl I’ve known for years whom I know had a humongous crush on me at that time but when I saw Emilie I just knew I had to ask her out.”

“I think Mom had told me this before,” Adrien smiles, remembering some years ago his mother had told him about going into the new school. “She was a new student that time and she had a boyfriend.”

“Yes, she had,” He frowned at the memory “Years after, I got your mother’s affection when I brought her along with me to an expedition. The archaeologist with us had found rare artifacts and Emilie wanted to have it but we couldn’t because the government automatically owns it. To impress her I bought it for her using my first earnings that time and finally she agreed to officially go out with me.”

“What kind of Artifacts?” He questions 

Gabriel froze up and looked away from him “Soon, I’ll tell you.”

“Oh okay,” 

“Goodnight,” His father stood up and walked out from his room.

After some time, Adrien then recalls what Nathalie had told him about during her teenage years. It seemed to be quite similar to what his father had said; perhaps it was really her. Immediately, he felt sorry for Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make Gabriel a 'proper' dad. And also I personally think that his miraculous is affecting him so that’s why Gabriel been avoiding it and just has been reflecting for weeks. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, MERCI!! for the kudos and reading diz <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!
> 
> ALSO I WONDER WHO ALYA IS REFERRING TO AS HIS OTHER COMPETITION. 
> 
> Luka? Possibly
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
> ILL BE UPDATING


End file.
